Gwyn
A knight of the Cathedral Valley, Gwyn (born Adam) is a relatively renowned Mercenary, who gained notoriety for being one of the few to escape from the Sable Forest, as well as for his ability to conjur ki-based fire - leading to his title as the Pyromancer. Overview An individual of fair renown, Gwyn serves as a former Executioner of the Cathedral Valley, now but one of their Mercenaries dubbed as "Knights." His past is shrouded in mystery, as he arrived in the Valley when he was but an adolescent, unable to remember where he hailed from, claiming his name to be Adam. As such, Adam was taken in by the Valley, becoming an Executioner and the Champion of War. He is famed for his use of ki-produced flame, which burns hotter than magma. Dubbed pyromancy, this flame is capable of being utilized in a multiltude of ways, and Gwyn's mastery of swordsmanship only serves to elevate his status - once being ranked as the second-most powerful Executioner at the time and the third-most in all of history. Now a philosopher with a mission to revive Aditya, the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn seeks to revoke the world of it's sins and usher in a sacred age of enlightenment and peace. Backstory Gwyn arrived in the Cathedral Valley when he was only 13 years of age. Barely an adolescent, with his only apparent knowledge being of his name, the higher ups of the Valley took a keen interest in the young Adam - more specifically, the Sage of the West Gwyndolyn, who deemed to have been struck by a revelation regarding the young man. Training him brutally for 7 years until he reached the age of 20, Gwyndolyn suggested Gwyn to join the Executioners of the Cathedral Valley, an organization dedicated to hunting down heretics and unholy monstrosities littered throughout the Wasteland. As he left his mentor to join, Adam renamed himself "Gwyn" in honor of the man who raised him. Becoming the Champion of the War God, and embarking on many pilgrimages alongside his fellow Executioners and himself, Gwyn encountered something on their mission to Yaketyoniwa. Claiming to have faced a grand revelation, the God of War disregarded Gwyn as his champion, and soon after, Gwyn left the Executioners. This revelation seemed to have been struck after he read one of the tomes of the Mutant King Aditya, which sparked a keen and profane interest in the long-dead king. Taking his teachings and philosophy to heart, Gwyn has declared himself as the last of Aditya's 7 Angels, and claims to be a prophet who will assist in ushering in a grand age of enlightenment where the rapture of the Catastrophe is unable to touch the likes of man. Abilities Gwyn is famed for his tenacity, skills with a blade, and most of all, his unique form of ki manipulation. Using his ki, Gwyn is able to form and manipulate fire in a multitude of ways, such that even he claims to be unaware of his limits. Gwyn is so proficient in combat that the God of War is said to smile down upon him. Gwyn's pyromancy is capable of "outburning any volcano," and has landed him his alias as the Pyromancer. His most famed ability is coating his blessed blade in flame - originally meant to swipe away unholy creatures as a bane of evil, it now serves Gwyn as a catalyst for his flame manipulation. He is capable of creating balls of fire within his hand, forming distinct shapes and attacks out of flame, coating his robe in flame, and disappearing into flame. Even without the added bonus of flames hotter than magma, Gwyn is a capable swordsman - said to rival the nomad Tsukaori. He has outfenced many who have challenged him, and his blade is the first thing he goes to when it comes to combat, resorting on his pyromancy only after the opponent has proved themselves enough of a match to bypass his raw physical prowess. This is rare, however, as Gwyn is capable of wrestling members of the Covenant of Might and outspeeding even those who utilize speed as their primary advantage over opponents. Some who have seen his flawless movements and velocity have claimed that he would make the great champion Artorias proud. Gwyn is also quite skilled in the art of manipulation - knowing the exact words to say in order to send his opponent's into a sloppy frenzy, or to make them lose focus. He implemented this much as an Executioner, as even dangerous heretics would fall to his blade after being driven into blind rage. This is utilized all the more if he is aware of an individual's prior experiences, bringing up their traumas in order to truly shake them to their core. At the end of the day, Gwyn is a mental fighter. He prefers to use his wit over his skills in combat, or to leverage his wit to amplify his advantage in combat. Trivia *Gwyn's original name, Adam, is the name of the first male in Judeo-Christian religion, or more importantly, the first human in general. This ties into Gwyn's religious backstory and affiliation. *Gwyn's current name is the Welsh word for "white," "holy," and/or "blessed," once again referencing his religious status and occupation. It is also the name of a character in the Dark Souls franchise, of whom Gwyn is loosely based off of. Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Role-Play Articles